James Potter à l'école des sorciers
by Lady-Kassy
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Dans le cas  probable  où quelqu'un aurait déjà écrit sur ce sujet, je déclare ne pas avoir lu et reprit le concept de sa fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: ouais, je sais, rien est à moi, bla bla bla

**Autre** : Merci à Little Eve qui a corrigé les fautes qui traînaient dans ce chapitre.

**Titre : James Potter à l'école des sorciers**

**Le départ.**

L'excitation l'avait tenu réveillé toute la nuit ou presque. Il n'avait pu aller se coucher que bien après que son heure de couvre feu soit passé depuis longtemps et après que son père et sa mère l'aient obligé à se mettre au lit. Mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller vérifier plusieurs fois la malle au pied de son lit, ou aller voir sa baguette dans sa boite sur son bureau, ou caresser son hibou dans sa cage.

Bien sur il avait toujours su qu'il irait à Poudlard, il suffisait de voir son père et sa mère faire de la magie dans leur vie de tous les jours et les 'accidents' qui se produisaient quand il s'amusait dans le jardin, et qu'il s'empressait d'aller raconter à sa mère qui l'écoutait en silence et en souriant, et ensuite à son père, généralement perdu dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque de la maison. Il ne **l****a** quittait jamais que pour manger, ou bien sur pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Mais James n'avait jamais été très intéressé par ses recherches, bien que son père ait déjà essayé de lui expliquer plusieurs fois ce qu'il faisait, le jeune garçon préférait sortir et jouer dans le jardin, en faisant bien attention à ce que personne, et surtout aucun Moldu , ne s'aperçoivent des 'bizarreries' qui se produisaient généralement en sa présence.

Une fois quand il était plus jeune, il avait craint d'épuiser toutes ses ressources en magie et de devenir un Cracmol et de ne pas aller à Poudlard. Et donc il avait essayer de ne plus faire de magie. Il se tenait sans bouger dans la cuisine ou sa chambre ou la salle à manger en veillant bien à ce que rien ne se produise. Après quelques jours de ce manège, sa mère alla le retrouver dans sa chambre pour lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, et comme elle insistait, il finit par lui raconter. Elle se contenta de rire et, en lui caressant les cheveux qu'il avait en bataille – plus d'une fois elle avait tenté de les coiffer, mais c'était inutile donc elle avait abandonné en désespoir de cause – et lui dit que la magie de s'épuisait pas comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas à craindre de devenir un Cracmol car cela se décidait à la naissance. Et James n'en était définitivement pas un. Ca avait été un soulagement de l'entendre dire cela, mais le lendemain il s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir demandé de garder ce qu'il lui avait dit pour elle, car son père se moqua – gentiment- de lui, et pour la journée il prit cela comme une trahison de sa mère envers lui. Mais sa colère s'estompa d'elle-même quand il fit face ce soir là au repas que Magda, leur elfe de maison, leur avait préparé, à la demande de sa mère. Il y avait tout ce que James aimait. Comme ce soir, la veille de son départ pour Poudlard, le 31 août.

Il caressait sans y penser sa baguette qu'il avait prit avec lui dans son lit après l'un de ses innombrables voyages vers ses affaires de sorcier. 18,4 centimètres de long. Elle était en bois de houx avec un nerf de dragon. Quand il l'avait prise de sa boite dans la boutique d'Ollivender il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si le feu avait remplacé son sang dans ses veines, et une soudaine excitation – comme le jour de ses onze ans et qu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie – mais en plus fort, et une sécrétion d'adrénaline conséquente. C'était celle là ! Elle avait coûtée 4 gallions et une fois en dehors de la boutique sombre, il s'était mis à l'admirer à la lumière du soleil. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle. Mais il n'avait pas eu le droit de s'en servir. Quand il avait essayé, son père lui avait prit des mains et mis dans la boite en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit sinon il ira à Azkhaban. Ce n'était pas vrai, James le savait, on envoyait pas des jeunes sorciers en prisons juste parce qu'ils ont fait de la magie et qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, mais il n'avait pas revu sa baguette jusqu'à ce que son père lui rende la veille, après le repas alors qu'il parlait des différentes maisons qu'il y avait là bas.

Son père était allé à Griffondor, et James espérait bien pouvoir y aller car '_les braves ont leur place dans cette maison_' mais si le Choixpeau Magique ne l'en jugeait pas digne, alors il espérait aller à Poufsouffle, où sa mère était allée. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il se plairait là bas, ses parents lui avaient raconté des histoires sur l'école et sur leur jeunesse quand ils y étaient depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait lu plusieurs fois le livre sur l'école de Poudlard, peut être le seul livre qu'il ait lu de son propre chef.

Alors qu'il regardait sa baguette, difficilement visible dans l'obscurité, même si la demi lune éclairait faiblement sa chambre, il laissa son esprit errer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de se garçon aux cheveux sombres qu'il avait croisé – renversé serait plus juste – alors qu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'il ne faisait pas attention où il allait tant il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. D'accord il était déjà allé au Chemin de Traverse, mais ce jour là c'était différent, c'était pour lui acheter ses affaires de magie pour qu'il aille à l'école. Ca éclairait toute l'allée d'une lumière nouvelle. Il ne s'est même pas indigné ou plaint quand il se releva en se massant la tête alors que l'autre garçon faisait de même, il lui demanda même si ça allait.

'Bah, je n'aurais rien qu'une petite bosse, et toi ?'

'Pareil, je crois. Pas de plaie ouverte ou de cicatrice.' Répondit-il en se tâtant le front. 'Comment tu t'appelles ?'

'Tu as de drôle de façon de rencontrer des gens toi, tu leurs rentre dedans.' Fit le garçon. 'C'est Sirius.'

'Et moi James.'

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car à se moment là leurs parents respectifs arrivèrent et les séparèrent, Sirius en se faisant réprimander par ses parents sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner et parler à des inconnus sans connaître les parents de l'individu, et James en écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa mère lui dire qu'il lui avait fait une telle frayeur et qu'elle avait vu une robe qui lui irai certainement à ravir et qu'elle aimerai qu'il l'essaye pour en être sûr. James regarda une dernière fois en arrière, mais le garçon avait déjà disparu dans la foule avec ses parents.

Et maintenant il se demandait s'il le reverrait encore. Sans doute à Poudlard, se dit-il, mais ça n'allait pas être facile de le repérer parmi tous les étudiants. Son esprit erra de nouveau sur la vie qu'il aurait là bas et il se laissa imaginer comment ce serait, les nouveaux amis qu'il se ferait, les matchs de Quidditch, la Forêt Interdite qu'il avait bien entendu envie de voir, les passages secrets – son père lui avait indiqué où certains se trouvaient – les fantômes, les tableaux et le reste.

Il finit par s'endormir et il rêva qu'il était sur un balai, haut dans le ciel et qu'il se dirigeait vers une destination inconnue, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller. Il se sentait bien, excité et heureux. En regardant vers le sol, il aperçu une forme bouger. Comme de l'endroit où il se trouvait il ne pouvait pas distinguer ce que c'était, il fit un piqué vers la forme et il reconnu la silhouette du jeune garçon qu'il avait renversé, mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle se changea en un aigle doré qui vint se percher sur son épaule et qui se mit à chanter. En écoutant un peu attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait l'air qu'il chantait. Et plus encore, qu'il l'écoutait vraiment.

Il émergea du sommeil à 8h30, une demi heure après l'heure à laquelle il avait réglé son réveil. Il s'étira en baillant et voulait se recoucher après avoir envoyer son réveil matin valser dans la chambre, mais il senti quelque chose de long et de dur frotter contre sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa baguette sous sa main. Et sa mémoire se retrouva submergée par ses souvenirs. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublier ça. Il se prépara en quatrième vitesse et se précipita hors de sa chambre, après avoir rapidement appuyé sur le bouton 'off' de son réveil qui annonçait maintenant les nouvelles du monde des sorciers, quelque chose en rapport avec une loi du ministère de la magie ce qui lui était totalement égal.

Dès les escaliers il pu sentir la délicieuse odeur de crêpes et de gaufres toutes chaudes, qui venaient de se faire préparer. Il fut conforté dans cette idée quand il arriva dans la salle à manger où la table croulait littéralement sous la nourriture. Des croissants, pains au chocolat, brioches et autres douceurs n'attendaient que lui pour se faire manger. Il s'attabla et passa à l'attaque. Quand il eut enfin fini, il avait fait un sort pas très enviable à une bonne partie des crêpes et des brioches, ainsi qu'au jus d'orange et aux pains d'épice. Ce qui lui valu une réflexion de la part de son père.

'Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est un ventre. Ils vont avoir du mal à te nourrir à l'école.'

James rougit et prit l'air penaud de circonstance. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours de grands festins à chaque repas à Poudlard.

'Il est en pleine croissance, c'est normal.' Répondit calmement sa mère.

Son père s'abstint de répondre à cette remarque. 'Il est temps d'y aller. Va descendre ta valise.' Dit-il à l'intention de James.

'Tu pourrais utiliser la magie…'

'Pas si on peut l'éviter. Et ça te fera de l'exercice.'

James allait protester mais un seul regard de son père lui fit ravaler ses paroles et il monta directement dans sa chambre qu'il regarda une dernière fois. Il n'allait pas revenir ici avant de bons mois et il voulait s'en souvenir. Puis, ce moment de nostalgie passé, il prit sa valise, sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur son lit mais certainement pas oublié, et la cage de son hibou, et il descendit. Mais il lâcha sa malle au milieu de l'escalier dans elle était lourde et elle finit la descente seule et s'arrêta dans le hall à l'instant même où Magda passait avec une pile de draps dans les bras. La collision allait être inévitable. Mais au moment où il regardait par-dessus la rambarde pour voir les dégâts, il vit sa valise ouverte et ses vêtements éparpillés dans le couloir. Et pas de trace de l'elfe de maison. Il descendit une fois encore rapidement, au risque de se casser le cou, les escaliers alors que ses parents arrivaient déjà sur les lieux de l'accident. Un regard rapide sur les lieux leur permit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Son père soupira et sa mère, le regard désolé, leva sa baguette et après avoir prononcé une formule, la tendit vers le bazar qui encombrait l'entrée. En 3 seconde, tout était à nouveau rangé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

James s'attendait à recevoir un sermon de la part de son père, cela n'arrivait heureusement que très rarement, mais quand il leva les yeux vers lui il ne vit qu'un sourire, petit mais présent.

'Nous allons être en retard si on perd encore du temps.'

Ils transplanèrent à la station King Cross où James devait prendre le train, son père tenant la valise cette fois. Puis, ils prirent un chariot et se dirigèrent vers la voie 9, ou plutôt, l'arche entre la voie 9 et 10 qu'ils traversèrent une fois que le père de James fut sûr qu'aucun Moldus ne les regardait, bien qu'un hibou en cage ne passe pas inaperçu. Sauf une fois qu'ils furent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ où il y avait évidement beaucoup d'enfants avec des hiboux ou des chouettes, des grenouilles ou des chats de toutes les couleurs.

'Bien, dépêchons nous sinon il n'y aura plus de place dans aucun compartiment pour toi.'

Mais James n'entendit sa voix que faiblement. Il avait les yeux fixé sur un garçon aux au cheveux sombres à la silhouette familière. Il était en train de parler à une femme qui semblait le gronder, ou du moins, mécontente, elle tenait un petit garçon par la main qui avait l'air content que son frère se fasse passer un savon. Après quelques minutes, le garçon finit par s'en aller, laissant sa famille en plan derrière lui sans même un regard en arrière et un signe d'au revoir.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Toujours rien à moi

**Autre **: Merci à Little Eve et à sa correction de ce chap. Et aussi, désolée s'il y a des trucs qui correspondent pas à ce que J.K. Rowling aurait écrit dans ces tomes, je les ai lu y'a perpette et je ne me souviens pas de tout. Sauf d'une partie tirée du tome 7 (mais pas de spoiler sur quoi que ce soit d'important sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce volume donc pas d'inquiétude).

**Titre : James Potter à l'école des sorciers**

**Le Poudlard Express**

Le train allait enfin partir. Il s'abandonna contre la banquette en soupirant, il avait cru que ce jour ne viendrait jamais et qu'il serait pour toujours prisonnier de sa famille. Ces derniers mois à Square Grimauld avaient été les pires car plus il espérait que le temps passe plus vite, plus celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir. Et les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses parents et son frère n'arrangeaient rien.

Il avait toujours l'impression d'être à l'écart, de n'avoir aucun point en commun avec ces gens, si ce n'est que le sang. Leurs idées, coutumes et façon de pensée ne pouvaient être plus éloignées des siennes. Ce qui augmentait encore le sentiment de différence jusqu'à ce que finalement il décide qu'il leur était un parfait étranger et de ne plus faire d'effort pour se conformer au reste de sa famille.

Bien sûr, au début sa mère avait essayé de faire un effort pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son fils, mais quand elle vit que cela ne servait à rien sinon à empirer la situation, elle jeta l'éponge et se consacra à son cadet, ce qui n'était pas au déplaisir de ce dernier. Mais si elle avait cru rendre Sirius jaloux, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il s'en fichait totalement, elle pouvait bien gâter Régulus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, ce n'était pas ce qui allait le contrarier.

Ce qu'il appréciait le moins chez les Black, c'était leur opinion, forcément trop haute, qu'ils se faisaient sur la qualité et la pureté de leur sang. Selon eux, pour qu'une famille soit digne d'eux et de leur intérêt, il fallait absolument qu'il n'y ait aucun Moldu dans l'arbre généalogique, et ce, en remontant aux premières générations. Pourtant, les rares fois où sa cousine Bellatrix était venu passer du temps à la maison, en général pour Noël et les réunions de familles, qui ressemblaient plus à une conférence cherchant à démontrer que les Moldus et les 'Sang-de-Bourbe' – comme ils appelaient les rejetons issus de mariages mixtes – n'étaient que des déchets qu'il faudrait éliminer, sa cousine lui faisait l'impression d'être une folle complète qui aurait plus sa place à l'asile. Il poussa un soupir d'amertume quand il songea qu'elle aussi serait à l'école dès l'année prochaine. En lui-même il espérait que son père arriverait à lui trouver une place à Durmstrang, mais l'espoir était trop mince pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher. Il était certain qu'elle allait faire de sa vie un enfer une fois là bas.

Son flot de pensées de plus en plus maussade fut arrêté quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser un jeune garçon entrer. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, assez bien en chair, le genre bien nourri, cajolé voire adulé par ses parents.

'Salut, tu me reconnais ?'

Sirius leva un sourcil intrigué et réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il se souvint de leur 'rencontre' sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce jour là, sa mère lui avait rappelé pour la énième fois qu'il ne devait pas parler à des gens dont il ne connaissait pas les antécédents familiaux et qu'il devait laisser à sa mère le soin de lui présenter des enfants dignes de lui.

'Oui, mais je dois dire que j'ai oublié ton nom…' Il n'avait guère eut l'occasion de s'en rappeler de toute façon, son père lui ayant fait un lavage de cerveau en règle. Il semblait avoir mit un point d'honneur à faire apprendre à Sirius tout ce qu'un Black, Serpentards depuis plus d'un siècle, devait savoir et comment il devait considérer les autres, c'est-à-dire des moins que rien s'ils n'avaient pas au moins 15 générations de sorciers purs dans leur généalogie. Ca devait être leur seul et unique sujet de conversation, se dit il.

'James.' Lui répondit son interlocuteur en lui tendant la main. Sirius la regarda pendant une seconde puis la serra, décidant que le meilleur moyen de montrer la différence avec ses parents étaient de ce faire un ami dans le train, un ami qui _pourrait ne pas être_ à Serpentard.

'Ca te dérange si je m'installe ?'

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête en se rasseyant sur la banquette. C'est à se moment que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer une jeune fille et un jeune garçon. Elle avait les cheveux brun clair et des yeux verts brillant, mais ils étaient plein**s** de larmes et elle semblait passablement énervée. Le garçon, déjà en robe de sorcier, cheveux noirs coupé à la va-vite, pale et les yeux noirs essayait de la calmer, plus ou moins sans succès.

Sirius ne faisait pas attention à eux, pas plus que James qui regardait le paysage défiler en silence. Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des deux nouveaux venus mentionna le nom de 'Serpentard' qu'il fit attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

'Qui voudrait aller à Serpentard ? Je pense que je partirais si je Choixpeau décidait de m'envoyer dans cette maison, pas toi ?'

La question était assez clairement adressée à Sirius qui leva un regard morne vers James et lui répondit sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

'Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard.'

La réaction de son vis-à-vis lui fit retrouver le sourire cependant. Une réaction de surprise.

'Mince, et moi qui pensais que t'étais un gars normal.'

'Je vais peut-être faire une entorse à la tradition.' Répondit Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Où tu voudrais aller si tu avait le choix ?'

James leva la main comme s'il tenait une épée invisible et se mit à faire des moulinets.

'_Griffondor, où les braves ont leur place_. Comme mon père.'

Cela ne devait pas être du goût du garçon situé à côté de Sirius car il fit un bruit assez désagréable, presque méprisant.

'Ca te pose un problème ?' demanda James en se tournant vers lui, visiblement en colère.

'Non.' Mais le sourire narquois qui accompagnait la réponse indiquait le contraire. 'Si tu préfère les muscles à la cervelle…'

'Et où espères tu donc aller, considérant que tu n'as aucun des deux ?' intervint Sirius, qui ne voulait pas être laissé de côté dans cette conversation, somme toute assez intéressante. Il commençait à apprécier ce gamin qui l'avait renversé.

Bien entendu, cette réplique eut l'effet de faire rire James, mais la jeune fille se leva précipitamment et regarda Sirius et James avec un air de dégoût.

'Viens Sévérus, on va se trouver un autre compartiment.'

Les deux plaisantins s'amusèrent à imiter sa douce voix, James essaya même de faire un croche pied au dénommé Sévérus quand il passa devant lui.

'A plus tard Snivellus.' Dit-il alors qu'il partait. Puis il tourna son regard vers Sirius qui était encore en train de rire doucement.

'Je me demande ce qu'une fille comme elle fait avec un gars comme lui.'

Sirius haussa les épaules. 'Un charme d'amour peut-être.'

'Il faut qu'il soit vraiment efficace pour qu'elle accepte de traîner un tel boulet.'

'Vu ce qu'il a dit, il va sans doute aller à Serpentard, et ce serait bien un truc de Serpentard.' Dit Sirius.

'C'est vrai que toute ta famille est allé dans cette maison ?' Encore cette expression de surprise sur son visage, comme si cette simple idée relevait du surnaturel, ou un mythe.

Mais Sirius, bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas vrai, acquiesça. 'Mais faut dire qu'on a pas le choix. Il y a la menace d'avoir sa tête accroché au mur à côté de celles des anciens Elfes de Maison si on ne va pas à Serpentard.'

'Tu plaisantes ?'

'Non. Même que pour Kréatur, notre Elfe, ça représente le plus grand honneur qu'il pourrait avoir. Alors t'imagine qu'il ne veut pas souiller ce cadeau avec une tête d'un Black renégat accroché à côté de la sienne.'

'Beurk.' Fit James en grimaçant. 'Ils sont bizarres dans ta famille.'

'Et encore, tu sais pas tout.'

Alors Sirius se mit à lui raconter toutes les anecdotes qu'il connaissait sur ses ancêtres, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière poussant un chariot couvert de bonbons ouvre les interrompe.

'Vous voulez quelque chose les garçons ?'

'Ah ouais, des Dragées Surprise. Et puis des Chocogrenouilles. Et des Fizziwizz.' Répondit James. 'Tu ne prend rien Sirius ?' demanda-il en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius considéra d'un œil avide tout ce qu'il y avait sur le chariot. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu de bonbons, sa mère voyant d'un mauvais œil les sucreries qu'elle jugeait impropre à la santé de ses précieux rejetons de sang pur et avait convaincu toute leur parenté de ne pas en apporter, même pour les anniversaires. Mais Sirius comme le mauvais garçon désobéissant qu'il était avait déjà réussit à s'en procurer sans que sa rabat-joie de mère ne s'en rende compte.

La sorcière partie et une petite montagne de douceur étalée sur la banquette, Sirius et James commentaient les goûts des Dragées Surprises qu'ils croquaient précautionneusement.

'Choux Fleur.'

'Te plaint pas, j'ai Aspirine.'

'J'me demande quel genre de cerveau elle a Bertie Crochue pour faire des bonbons saveur Aspirine.'

'Je crois qu'il faut se demander si elle a un cerveau en premier lieu.' Répondit James du tac au tac.

Ils en étaient à s'échanger les cartes de sorcier trouvées dans les paquets de Chocogrenouille quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une troisième fois pour laisser entrer un garçon un peu petit et assez replet. Il avait un teint palot et grisâtre, presque maladif, les cheveux poussant dans tout les sens qui donnaient l'impression d'être un peu graisseux, les incisives un peu en avant, comme un enfant ayant sucé son pouce quand il était petit et les yeux globuleux. C'était loin d'être un canon de beauté.

'Salut, on peut t'aider ?' demanda James. A sa place, Sirius ne lui aurait même pas parlé et aurait feint de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Le nouveau venu jeta un regard mouillé aux deux compères, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de leur présence.

'Heu… en fait, je cherche la sorcière. Celle avec les bonbons.'

'Tu la ratée. Elle est passée il y a vingt bonnes minutes. C'est bien ça Sirius.'

'Plus ou moins en effet.' Répondit-il en hochant la tête avec l'espoir que l'importun allait débarrasser le plancher une fois qu'il aurait eu sa réponse. Mais son espoir fut réduit à néant quand il vit que le gros garçon ne bougeait pas, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en lorgnant le tas de sucreries.

James surpris son regard et tendit la main vers un paquet de gâteaux et de bonbons qui pétillaient et faisaient faire des bulles à chaque fois que vous ouvriez la bouche une fois avalé, et les lui lança. Le garçon les rattrapa à la volée, les yeux brillants. Puis, après avoir lancé un regard à Sirius et James ferma la porte du compartiment et s'en alla précipitamment. Au grand déplaisir de Sirius.

'C'est une erreur ce que tu as fait là. Non mais t'as vu ? Il ne t'as même pas remercié.'

James se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se servir un Fizziwizz.

'C'est pas la mort. Et puis, on en a encore plein. Lui par contre aurait difficilement survécu sans ça. Non mais t'as vu son tour de taille ?'

Sirius eu un sourire narquois. 'Je parie qu'à l'heure qu'il est il a déjà finit ce que tu lui a passé.'

La suite du voyage se déroula sans incident, personne d'autre ne vint les voir.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivée, il se changèrent et mirent leur robe de sorcier ainsi qu'un peu d'ordre, notamment en ramassant les papiers de bonbons qui étaient tombé un peu partout.

Mais plus le train se rapprochait du terminus, plus Sirius semblait nerveux pour une raison inconnue de James. Il parlait de moins en moins et restait assis, ses doigts tapotant ses genoux selon un rythme indéfini.

Ce n'est que lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta et que James se leva pour descendre que Sirius lui attrapa le bras, d'un geste presque désespéré.

'Dit, même s'il se trouve que j'aille à Serpentard, on restera quand même ami ?'

Et là, James leva les yeux vers ceux de Sirius et il eu un sourire qui accentua encore la douleur au cœur de Sirius quand il entendit la réponse.

'Je ne traîne pas avec des Serpentards.'

A suivre

**Little Eve** : Direct net et précis…. Bah pourquoi tu pleures Sirius ?

**Sirius** : James……….. il veut pas être mon ami !!!!

**Little-Eve** : Mais si mais si, c'est seulement Lady Kassy qui veut te faire peur…. N'est ce pas Kassy ? (Regard lourd de promesses de mille souffrances suivant la réponse).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Toujours rien à moi

**Autre** : J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, et même maintenant y'a encore deux, trois trucs qui me plaisent pas beaucoup mais dans l'ensemble je trouve ça relativement correct.. Mais bon, c'est vous les juges.

**Titre : James à l'école des sorciers**

**La répartition**

Une fois sorti du train, James regarda à droite et à gauche pour savoir où il devait aller ensuite. Son père lui avait dit que les élèves étaient amenés au château dans des calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Mais il devait y avoir eu du changement depuis son époque car le jeune garçon entendit distinctement une voix surpasser celles de la cohue des élèves en train de bavasser avec des amis de longue date ou des camarades rencontré durant le trajet.

'Les premières années, par ici.'

En s'approchant un peu, James pu apercevoir une silhouette qui émergeait du milieu du groupe des nouveaux qui s'amassait autour de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bien voir ses traits, il fut bousculé et se retrouva à terre. Quand il se releva, il pu voir qui était son agresseur, un enfant aux cheveux si blond qu'on dirait qu'ils étaient blancs, et au teint pale.

'Eh, tu pourrais faire attention.'

'Ne traîne pas sur mon chemin et ça ne se reproduira pas.'

Avant que James ne puisse répliquer, il avait déjà disparu dans la foule des premières années. Il soupira et prit la même direction. Tous ses camarades étaient massés au bord de la berge du lac, écoutant les consignes.

'Vous allez monter dans ces barques, mais pas à plus de quatre dans chaque. Je n'ai pas envie que vous tombiez à l'eau et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie de faire connaissance avec le calmar géant si tôt dans l'année. Pas besoin de ramer, elles vous conduiront directement au château. Profitez bien de la balade, c'est la seule fois que vous pourrez la faire.'

Une fois son discours terminé, il veilla à ce que les élèves ne se bousculent pas et montent bien dans les petites embarcations. Quand il eut entendu parler de la présence d'un calmar géant dans le lac, James ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il enverrait bien certains de ces camarades de classes lui rendre une petite visite.

Dans la barque dans laquelle il monta, il y avait déjà deux enfants. Un garçon au cheveux brun, l'air dégourdi, une jeune fille au cheveux plus clair qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils furent rejoints par le gros garçon que James avait déjà rencontré dans le train. Il se plaça tout à l'avant, le regard posé sur l'eau et le teint plus maladif et légèrement verdâtre.

'Ca va aller ?' demanda James.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de la pencher un peu plus vers l'eau, plus malade que jamais. James décida qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire salir sa robe par du vomi dès le premier jour à Poudlard. Et il reporta son regard sur les deux autres qui se tenaient serré l'un contre l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient très peur ou qu'il faisait vraiment très froid. Pourtant même si on était en septembre il faisait toujours relativement chaud, et il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur : la surface du lac était aussi lisse que du verre.

'Lâchez vous, on dirait que vous êtes des siamois.'

Ils se séparèrent un peu précipitamment, faisant tanguer la barque. Cela eu l'effet de faire sourire James. Il allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit très peu ragoûtant ce fit entendre. Le malade avait enfin vidé ses entrailles pleines de bonbons en partie sur sa robe et dans le lac. Assez étrangement, James se demanda si le calmar géant allait apprécier cette sorte de nourriture.

Mais entre le malade et les frangins siamois, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu seul. Sentiment qui fut encore plus accentué quant il regarda les autres embarcations. Sur une barque voisine, il y avait la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train avec, à ses côtés, le boulet ('Sévérus' se rappela-t-il.), le blondinet qui l'avait renversé, et quelque chose qui le surpris, il s'aperçu que Sirius était avec eux. Il se mit à regretter ce qu'il avait dit, mais ce sentiment s'évanoui aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Au détour d'un virage, ils aperçurent le château, dont la façade était toute illuminée, surplombant une colline. La marche pour arriver à l'entrée fut assez rapide car les nouveaux élèves devaient calquer leurs pas sur ceux du géant qui les menait au pied de l'escalier.

'Professeur McGonagall.' Dit-il pour saluer la personne qui l'attendait en scrutant les marches.

'Hagrid. Pas de chute dans le lac ?'

'Aucune M'dame, jamais.'

Elle haussa un sourcil surtout quand elle aperçu l'état dans lequel s'était mit le gros garçon.

'Emmenez le à l'infirmerie et demandez à Mme Pomfresh de le soigner puis de le ramener dans la Grande Salle. Les autres, suivez moi.'

Le dénommé Hagrid prit le première année par le bras et le traîna presque en dehors du champ de vision des autres qui suivaient la professeur de Métamorphose, qui récitait son discours sur les quatre maisons, le règlement et la répartition qui allait suivre. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de cette prof. Il l'avait relativement bien apprécié. Elle était aussi rigide que le granit qui composait les murs du château, et elle en avait la froideur. Mais tout comme le château, elle pouvait être chaleureuse avec les élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Mais James avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle était sévère et qu'il faudrait mieux se tenir à carreaux avec cette prof s'il ne voulait pas entre renvoyé manu militari chez lui.

Elle les fit se mettre en rang et ils allaient enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle d'où les premières années pouvaient entendre toute l'école bavarder gaiement entre eux, en un brouhaha inintelligible.

La Grande Salle était encore plus majestueuse qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il se la représentait comme sa salle à manger, mais en plus grand et avec cinq tables pour les professeurs et les quatre maisons. Malgré tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit, rien ne le préparait à ce qu'il allait voir. Elle était superbement éclairée par des bougies flottant dans les airs, au-dessus des têtes des élèves, assez haut pour ne pas leur brûler les cheveux, mais assez bas pour qu'ils puissent en ressentir la chaleur. Les tables étaient couvertes d'assiettes et de couverts dorés qui brillaient à la lumière des bougies. En levant les yeux, il vit le plafond magique refléter le ciel où des nuages paresseux bougeaient lentement alors que la nuit tombait.

Les premières années s'alignèrent en silence sur l'estrade devant les professeurs en faisant face à la foule. La plupart des élèves étaient intimidés par les regards qu'ils sentaient sur eux, et James, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. 'Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.' Avait dit son père. Mais là, tout de suite, il aurait souhaité qu'il soit déjà finit. Puis, il se mit à penser à la maison où il voulait aller et se força à ne plus songer à ce sentiment de gêne.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall avait apporté un petit tabouret qu'elle avait posé devant eux et avait délicatement installé un chapeau pointu tout usé et rapiécé. Il savait que depuis la construction de Poudlard, c'était lui qui décidait de la maison correspondant à chaque élève qui se présentait, mais James fut néanmoins un peu déçu. Il s'attendait à voir un chapeau en meilleur état. Si on ne lui avait pas dit que c'était le Choixpeau, il l'aurait mit à la poubelle s'il l'avait trouvé quelque part chez lui.

Puis une déchirure qui ne devait pas avoir été recousue s'ouvrit et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

A la fin de sa chanson, il s'inclina devant toutes les tables qui applaudissaient et se tint droit, attendant que McGonagall cite les noms des élèves pour qu'ils puissent aller essayer le chapeau et connaître leur maison.

'Anneth, Lucy'

Une petite fille brune assez replète sortie du rang et s'approcha timidement du tabouret et failli trébucher en se prenant le pied dans sa robe. Plusieurs élèves, dont James, gloussèrent, mais un regard assez sévère du professeur de métamorphose refréna cet accès de rire.

'Serdaigle.' Annonça le chapeau après quelques dizaines de secondes.

C'est avec un air plus détendu et plus heureux que Lucy quitta l'estrade sous les applaudissements nourri de ses nouveaux camarades de maison.

'Areck, Astrid'

James soupira silencieusement alors que le Choixpeau criait 'Poufsouffle'. Il allait patienter longtemps avant de savoir si oui ou non il irait à Gryffondor. Mais il eut un regain d'intérêt à la répartition peu de temps après.

'Black, Sirius.'

Sa répartition prit plus de temps que les précédentes mais après cinq longues minutes, il annonça finalement :'GRYFFONDOR'.

C'est avec un sourire que Sirius reposa le chapeau et s'installa à sa nouvelle table alors que ses camarades applaudissaient mais tout en ce parlant et en s'échangeant des regards perplexes. Sans nul doute la rumeur de la généalogie des Black, tous des Serpentards, leur étaient venus aux oreilles, et ils suffisaient de voir les têtes de ceux de la table sous l'étendard du serpent pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ce n'était pas Sirius qui allait redemander une répartition.

La cérémonie reprit son cours sans aucun incident. Ou presque.

'Pettigrew, Peter.'

Personne de la rangée des premières années, qui avait considérablement rétrécie, ne bougea.

'Pettigrew, Peter.' Répéta le professeur McGonagall, mais en vain car pas plus que la dernière fois un élève ne s'avança. Elle le prononça une troisième fois sans plus de succès, et elle jeta un regard au directeur qui, d'un geste, l'engagea à poursuivre avec le nom suivant quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hagrid et le garçon grassouillet. Il portait une robe propre et n'avait plus cet air maladif, mais son visage devint rouge pivoine quand il s'aperçu que tout les élèves le regardait s'avancer, et parfois certains riaient ou le pointaient du doigt.

'Pettigrew, Peter.'

Cette voix dure le ramena à la réalité et il s'installa sur le tabouret, plus rouge que jamais.

'Gryffondor.'

Peter se leva, mal à l'aise et parti s'asseoir à sa table sans vraiment regarder qui que se soit. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se ferait autant remarquer lors du choix de sa maison.

Après une 'Petton, Typhany' (1) qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle, son nom fut enfin appelé.

Il se donna un air sûr et s'approcha de ce qui allait jouer le rôle du destin pour son avenir à Poudlard.

'_Je veux aller à Gryffondor._' Pensa-t-il sitôt qu'il avait mit le Choixpeau.

'_Oh, vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air décidé et tu tiens à prendre ton destin en main. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Voyons si tu as les qualités requises par cette maison.'_

Pendant une interminablement longue minute il eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'irait pas à la maison de ses rêves, mais il s'évanouit sitôt que son nom fut annoncé.

Il partit donc s'asseoir à la table à la bannière rouge et or. Par un coup du sort, il s'assit, sans même s'en rendre compte, à côté de Sirius Black. A qui il fila une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

'J't'avais dit que je ne traînais pas avec des Serpentards.'

Sirius était sur le point de répliquer par une phrase méchante sur la peine qu'il lui avait fait, mais il se retint. D'une, ça ne servait à rien, et de deux, il n'était pas à Serpentard. Alors il ne dit rien.

'T'es pas content d'être à Gryffondor ?' demanda James, plus calme et à voix basse alors que la cérémonie continuait.

'Si, mais je ne m'attendais pas à y aller. A la limite Poufssouffle ou Serdaigle. Mais là… Ma mère va me tuer si elle apprend que je suis chez 'l'ennemi'. Répondit-il précipitamment et aussi à voix basse.

'C'est du délire. Ta mère te tuerai vraiment pour ça ?'

'Tu sais, je rigolais pas à propos des têtes d'Elfes de Maison accrochées au mur et de la menace qui plane sur nous.'

'Je l'avais vaguement espéré.' Murmura James en regardant les derniers élèves se faire répartir. Il avait faim soudainement et n'avait plus qu'une envie :que les plats devant lui se remplissent enfin avec de la bonne nourriture.

Après une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde fut réparti et le professeur Dumbledore se leva. James émit un grognement, qu'il avait essayé de cacher le mieux qu'il pouvait mais avait raté car le regard du directeur le transperça, et alors il ne dit plus rien. Mais s'il s'attendait à un long discours, il l'eut dans l'os car il se contenta de leur sourire en leur souhaitant une bonne année dans ce qui était leur nouveau foyer. Ainsi que quelques recommandations.

'Il est interdit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, une tentative pourrait vous coûter cher, et je ne parle pas de punitions. De plus, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, et seuls les troisièmes années et plus ont le droit d'aller au village de Pré Au lard. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.' Puis il se rassit alors que les plats se remplissaient.

James se servit une généreuse portion de purée accompagnée de plusieurs sortes de viande qu'il enfourna rapidement comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Puis ce que son père lui avait dit ce matin revint à sa mémoire et il s'efforça de manger plus calmement. Sirius, quand à lui, n'avalait que par petites bouchées et d'un air morose.

'Eh bien, jeune homme, souriez, vous êtes à Gryffondor.'

La voix donnait l'impression de venir de sous la table mais quand Sirius se baissa pour voir qui cela pouvait-il être, il ne vit personne. Et c'est une expression perplexe qui remplaça son air soucieux quand il leva les yeux vers son voisin de table souriant, qui à son tour fit place à de la surprise alors qu'il sursautait en voyant un fantôme assit en face de lui.

'Je ne pensais pas faire si peur que ça.'

'Er… je… désolé monsieur.' Fit Sirius, penaud alors que James et plusieurs Gryffondor riaient à côté de lui.

'Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington, pour vous servir.' Répondit le spectre.

'C'est le fantôme des Gryffondors.' Expliqua un élève de septième année, les cheveux roux flamboyant.

'Je ne savais pas… Je ne connaissais que le Baron Sanglant…'

'C'est vrai que tu es un Black, C'est bizarre que tu sois ici. Tu penses pouvoir t'adapter ?'

'Je ferais tout les efforts qu'il faudra.' Fit Sirius, une étincelle de défi dans l'œil.

'C'est une attitude digne d'un lion,' approuva Sir Nicholas. 'Je crois que le Choixpeau n'a pas fait d'erreur en nous envoyant ce Black là.'

Ce qui fit rougir Sirius et se détendre pendant la fin du banquet de début d'année et quand on les accompagna dans leur dortoir, tout au sommet d'une tour qu'un tableau d'une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose gardait.

'Le mot de passe ?'

'Dent de Dragon. Ne l'oubliez pas sinon vous devrez passer la nuit en dehors du dortoir et vous savez que c'est interdit.' Leur rappela le préfet qui les menait.

Mais les élèves de première année firent très peu attention à lui tant ils étaient excités ou fatigués. La plupart des élèves avaient préféré aller se coucher, mais certains étaient restés dans la salle commune.

'Au fait, pour tout à l'heure dans le train, j'suis désolé.' Cette phrase lui avait beaucoup coûté, il s'excusait rarement, mais il n'en regretta pas l'effort si l'amitié entre lui et Sirius devait dépendre d'elle.

'Bah, pas grave. Moi non plus je ne traînerais pas avec des Serpentards.' Répondit Sirius après avoir essayé d'étouffer un bâillement.

'Et qui c'était ceux avec qui tu étais dans la barque ?'

Sirius rougit et eut un air embarrassé.

'Bon, d'accord. Mais c'était pas pareil. Tu m'avais rembarré.'

'Et je le regrette. Bon, on va se coucher ?' proposa James. Ce que Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête. Mais il eu du mal à s'endormir tant l'idée qu'il était à Gryffondor lui semblait étrange et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormi enfin, vers deux heures du matin, alors que James dormait depuis longtemps d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**A suivre**

Petit clin d'œil à une amie très chère qui se reconnaîtra ;)

L-E : je te remercie de cette petite attention rien que pour moi


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab', rien à moi, et le reste

**Autre: **Désolée d'avoir pris aussi longtemps avant de mettre en ligne le chapitre quatre, mais la vie m'avait rattrapé et ma muse m'avait déserté.

**Titre: James Potter à l'école des sorciers**

_Note de la bêta:_

_Mah oui te pardonne va! Parce que je sais ce que ça fait ! Voilà un chapitre qui m'a bien fait marrer!!! On attend la suite Lady Kassy_

**Plumes et Passages Secrets**

Qu'il faisait bon dans ces draps et sous l'épaisse couette. Sirius, le nez dans l'oreiller, souhaitait ne jamais quitter cette douce chaleur qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la froideur et l'humidité qui régnaient dans les catacombes qui servaient de dortoirs aux élèves de Serpentard.

'_Un test de résistance pour sélectionner les plus forts.'_ Avait dit son père. Et bien, il pouvait se mettre ce test où il pensait. Les quartiers des Gryffondors étaient nettement plus accueillants.

Avec un soupir de contentement, le jeune garçon se tourna sur le côté avec la ferme intention de dormir une ou deux heures de plus. Malheureusement quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

«Réveille toi marmotte. Allez, debout. Tu ne vas pas passer ta journée couché?»

_Ben voyons, tu veux parier?_ Sirius n'était pas un paresseux de nature, mais il y avait certains plaisirs dont il ne voulait pas se priver si l'occasion se présentait. Et une grasse matinée faisait bien partie de ceux-ci.

Mais son réveil était têtu et se mit à le secouer de plus en plus fort. Cela étant, Sirius était aussi têtu dans son genre, et il répondit à l'attaque en se remettant sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous l'oreiller et la tête reposant par-dessus.

Il perçu plus qu'il n'entendit un souffle d'exaspération, mais comme rien ne vint par la suite, il sourit à sa victoire. Qui fut de courte durée.

En effet, ce répit n'était que le calme avant la tempête: James (car c'était bien lui) était simplement allé dans la salle commune réquisitionner deux volontaires, afin de pousser ce fainéant récalcitrant à tout ses efforts, pour le lever hors de son lit.

Ils eurent plus de chance à trois et Sirius acheva sa grasse matinée et se réveilla pour de bon dans un fouillis sans nom de draps, couvertures et couvre lit, desquels il du se dépêtrer tout seul alors que James remerciait ses deux comparses. Puis celui-ci ce retourna vers le dormeur qui se relevait à peine de sa chute, un sourire respirant l'innocence bien vissé aux lèvres et une malice pétillante au fond des yeux.

«Bien dormi?»

Après un dixième de seconde pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu, Sirius lança l'oreiller qu'il avait à la main sur la figure de son interlocuteur qui eu la sagesse de perdre l'équilibre et tomber du lit où Sirius entreposa pèle mêle tout ce qui avait servit à le couvrir durant la nuit.

«Au bon plaisir des elfes de maison de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.» dit-il à mi-voix.

«Eh, Sirius, attend. Tu as oublié ça.»

Il pu à peine esquiver l'oreiller que James lui lançait que déjà ce dernier lui filait un coup de polochon. Sirius, bon joueur, prit son oreiller et répliqua. Et ainsi, la première bataille de polochons de l'année commença de relativement bon matin (il était presque 10h si Sirius devait croire l'horloge posée sur sa table de chevet).

Il furent rejoint à mi parcours, alors qu'ils s'essoufflaient, par d'autres élèves de première, et peut-être de deuxième année aussi, que le chahut avait attiré, et juste quand cela commençait à virer en bataille générale avec des plumes volant partout et le dortoir ne ressemblant plus à rien, il y eu l'étrange sensation de danger imminent.

Un peu comme quand une catastrophe naturelle est sur le point de se produire et que la nature se fait silencieuse, même s'il y a toujours du bruit, il est comme assourdit et l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas envahit tout les individus présents et leur donne envie de partir très loin pour éviter le cataclysme. C'est à peu près ce qu'il se passe quand un adulte surprend des enfants occupés à faire une bêtise. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se produisit.

Quand Sirius se retourna vers la porte du dortoir, il pu voir un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, l'insigne de préfet brillant sur la poitrine, qui les regardait. Ou plutôt, qui regardait ce qu'était devenu la chambre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Sirius s'aperçu que l'intégralité de la pièce était devenue blanche, ou avait prit une teinte rose. Il se demanda au début d'où pouvait bien venir cette couleur et ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il se rendit compte que c'était du aux objet rouge mal recouvert par la couche de plumes provenant d'oreillers divers.

«Hm… Oopsy?»

«Qui a commencé ce désastre?»

Sans surprise, Sirius vit les regards de tous les élèves présents se tourner vers lui et James. Les enfants sont solidaires dans les jeux, mais quand vient l'heure de la punition c'est chacun pour soi.

D'un signe de tête, le préfet indiqua aux autres de partir, ce dont ils ne se firent pas prier. Une fois le dernier dehors, le jeune homme ferma la porte et prit sa baguette. Sirius déglutit, se méfiant se ce qui allait venir ensuite, et surtout de quel sort il allait subit. Aucun de ceux qui lui passait à l'esprit ne l'apaisait et le sortilège Doloris, dont son père le menaçait toujours de se servir sur lui s'il n'obéissait pas, revenait régulièrement. James n'en menait pas large non plus.

Tout deux eurent donc un soupir de soulagement quand, d'une torsion de son poignet, l'adolescent fit disparaître la plupart des plumes et rendit à la pièce un aspect moins chaotique.

«Vous commencez fort tout les deux. C'est la rentrée et vous vous mettez déjà le boxon. De plus, vous en entraînez d'autres avec vous, ce qui est pire.»

«Ils sont venus tout seuls, on ne les a pas forcé.» Il pouvait bien accepter le blâme d'avoir commencé la bataille avec son camarade, mais tout en lui s'insurgeait contre l'accusation – à tort – qu'ils avaient entraîné d'autres dans leur délire. Et James pensait apparemment de même s'il fallait en juger à son air courroucé et la façon dont il hochait la tête frénétiquement pour montrer son soutien à ce que Sirius venait de dire. D'une certaine manière, cela soulagea ce dernier de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un de son côté.

Le préfet se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un petit soupir avant de reposer les yeux sur les deux enfants.

«Vous savez que vous avez vraiment de la chance tout les deux?»

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre; Sirius attendit la suite ou que son compère prenne la parole. Mais si ce dernier avait quelque chose à dire, il n'en eut pas le temps car le préfet reprit aussitôt: «Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé et McGonnagal n'a pas encore eu l'idée de faire une inspection des dortoirs.»

Une véritable chance, en effet, pensa Sirius. Car en dépit du rangement sommaire que leur aîné avait effectué, il restait encore beaucoup à faire avait que le dortoir n'ait à nouveau un aspect vivable.

«Cela dit, il faut quand même que je vous punisse, dans le faible espoir que, tant que vous ne serez pas capable de nettoyer vos bêtises d'un coup de baguettes, vous compreniez qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en faire.» Il avait prononcé sa phrase comme s'il récitait une phrase d'un livre. Ce qu'il avait probablement fait.

«Mais vous avez dit que les cours n'avaient pas commencé. Vous ne pouvez donc pas nous punir… pas vrai?»

«Pas vrai. Bien qu'on soit dimanche, la rentrée est passée et j'ai le droit de vous infliger une punition. Par contre, je ne vous infligerais pas de pénalité de points. Vous allez me remettre cet endroit en ordre. Et pas question de sortir tant que le boulot n'est pas finit. Et estimez vous heureux que je n'appelle pas McGonnagal.»

«Il nous prend pour des elfes de maison ou quoi?» râla James, entre les dents, tout en se baissant pour ramasser des restes de tissus qui avaient eu la malchance d'avoir été un oreiller à portée d'un Gryffondor quelques temps auparavant. James était plus à l'aise à présent que le préfet était parti, et laissait libre cours à sa colère et son indignation. Sirius n'en pensait pas moins.

«C'est plus que probable. On n'a vraiment pas que ça à faire.» Répondit-il en attrapant un couvre lit qui s'était perdu de manière incompréhensible au dessus d'une armoire.

«Ouais. Je comptais aller visiter le château.»

«Et moi aller manger.» ajouta Sirius alors que son estomac manifestait assez bruyamment son mécontentement pour ne pas avoir été rempli.

«Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais levé à l'heure.»

«Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas jeté hors de mon lit.»

«Très bien. La prochaine fois je vais te laisser pioncer et tu vas rater la moitié des classes.» Répliqua James du tac au tac, vexé selon toute vraisemblance.

«Je peux très bien me lever sans avoir besoin qu'on me jette hors de mon pieux.»

«Tu préfères de l'eau froide?»

«Abruti.» fut la seule réponse de Sirius qui lui tourna le dos à James à la fois pour montrer sa colère mais aussi pour ranger le lit voisin au sien – ce qui revenait à dire qu'il se contentait de poser dessus, sans ordre précis, tout ce qui traînaient autour, et de refermer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

«On s'est quand même bien amusé.» fit James, après une dizaine de minutes de silence qui devait lui peser autant qu'à Sirius.

«Hm…» Répondit celui-ci en hochant légèrement la tête. Il prit le temps de repousser un reste de tissus avant de poursuivre. «C'est dommage qu'on se soit fait punir.»

«Je suis d'accord. D'un autre côté, ça ajoute du piment aux bêtises, non?»

«Tu veux dire quoi par là?» demanda Sirius en se retournant et de ce fait, rompant la promesse qu'il s'était faite environs cinq minutes plus tôt de ne plus regarder en face son compagnon d'infortune.

«C'est facile: tu en as marre de faire des sottises, et trouver un moyen de ne pas écoper de la punition peut-être aussi amusant à faire. C'est un défi.»

«En gros, si tu es puni, tu pers, et si tu t'en sorts blanc comme neige, tu gagnes?»

«C'est un assez bon résumé des règles. Alors, qu'en dis tu?»

Sirius s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre. Il devait admettre qui l'idée en elle-même était assez tentante. Très tentante. Pour lui, c'était comme une lumière dans une scolarité qu'il avait imaginé assez sombre. Pourtant, s'il se faisait prendre et renvoyer, il allait finir enfermé à Grimmauld Place jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ce qui ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait vivre longtemps, connaissant ses géniteurs.

Il en était à ce point dans ses pensées quand son regard croisa celui de James et qu'une idée tout à fait débile lui traversa l'esprit: ce n'était qu'un raison de plus pour ne pas se faire chopper.

«Que c'est une idée tout à fait stupide. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est géniale.»

«Je sais que je suis un génie.» répondit James, avec un air supérieur.

«On verra ça après les cours, ce sont de meilleurs juges.»

«Ca me fend le cœur que tu dises ça.»

«Tu es donc un miracle de la nature si tu peux vivre avec le cœur fendu.»

Et ainsi, de fils en aiguilles et de conversation en conversation, ils s'acquittèrent de leur tache. Le préfet, qui s'appelait Fabian Prewett, était passé régulièrement pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient et ce n'est que vers midi qu'il les libéra avec avoir entendu le grondement de protestation de l'estomac de Sirius.

Sans demander leur reste, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle où le déjeuner était déjà bien entamé et une grande partie de l'école traînait encore autour de la table, il en était de même autour de la table des professeurs.

A peine Sirius et James furent-ils assis et avaient commencé à se servir qu'on leur fit remarquer que la directrice de leur maison s'approchait d'eux à grand pas, ce qui leur fit craindre que l'élève de septième année lui ait tout raconté sur leur aventure de ce matin.

«Je ne pense pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous voir ce matin.» Elle se tenait debout derrière eux, ce qui les obligea à se tordre le cou pour bien la voir les dominer de toute son imposante hauteur, son corps étroitement serré dans une sobre robe noire, les cheveux parfaitement retenu dans un chignon dont aucune mèche ne dépassait, les mains sur les hanches, et les sourcils froncés: l'ordre fait femme.

«On était… on faisait…» Commença Sirius, une boule remplissant toute sa gorge, l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement. De plus, le fait que son cerveau ait choisi cet exact moment pour laisser son préavis de grève n'aidait pas.

«La grasse matinée.» finit James. «On a raté quelque chose?»

«La remise de vos emploi du temps,» dit-elle enfin après les avoir longuement observé. Elle leur remit à chacun un morceau de parchemin puis retourna à la table réservée au personnel enseignant.

Sirius jeta un regard aux cases inscrites sur son parchemin, mais ne parvint pas à le comprendre car son cerveau avait fait un blocage, style arrêt sur image, sur l'apparition de sa directrice de maison. Pour ce donner une contenance, il rangea son emploi du temps dans sa poche et se mit à manger, vite imité par James qui paraissait aussi choqué que lui mais donnait l'impression de s'en remettre plus rapidement.

Ce fut seulement après le déjeuner et que son estomac fut bien remplit qu'il pu enfin oublier la vision qui le hantait, encore qu'il était à peu près certain qu'il allait la revoir dans ses cauchemars, et s'intéresser plus à ce que disait son emploi du temps.

Et il poussa un juron d'incrédulité.

«Tu as remarqué qu'on a cours communs de potion et de métamorphose avec les Serpentards?»

James haussa les épaules. «Oui, et alors?»

_Oh rien, Je suis juste presque 100 sûr de ne pas sortir vivant du cours de potion_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Au mieux, il pouvait se faire à l'idée de finir sa vie sous la forme d'un objet quelconque voire d'un animal. Mais en cours de potions, il était facile de faire passer un attentat pour un 'accident malheureux', pour reprendre l'expression favorite de Lucius Malfoy, un étudiant de cinquième année, qu'il avait eu le bonheur de ne pas avoir encore croisé.

«Je me disais que ça allait être des heures très longues.»

«Bah, il nous faut bien des cobayes pour des expériences. Au cas où ça pourrait mal tourner.» Le tout dit sur un ton léger, limite insouciant.

«Er… ouais… Tu sais que dans ton style t'es effrayant?»

«T'inquiète, on ne va tuer personne. Les profs seront toujours à proximité et sauront quoi faire.»

«Bien sûr…» Avec quelle sorte de psychopathe s'était-il lié d'amitié? Il en regrettait presque de ne pas être allé dans une autre maison. Presque.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Ledit psychopathe était occupé à observer un mur somme toute normal d'un couloir banal du deuxième étage. Il en touchait chaque pierre, les pressait à certains endroits, les frôlait à d'autres, avec un air de concentration absolu.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponse de la part de son camarade, Sirius décida de prendre son mal en patience et de s'adosser au mur d'en face. Comme de bien entendu dans ces cas là, il entendit un petit 'clic' et sentit une pierre reculer d'un demi millimètre de sous son omoplate. Et puis il entendit James pousser un cri et le vit tomber en avant; sans doute dans un passage secret. Pourtant celui-ci était quelque peu invisible car, s'il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon traverser le mur face à lui, Sirius n'aurait pas capté qu'un passage venait de s'ouvrir tant le sort d'illusion sur l'entrée était puissant.

«Tu l'as trouvé.'» Fit la voix de James alors que son propriétaire retraversait le mur. «Tu te souviens de quelle pierre tu as touché?»

«Une à hauteur de poitrine.»

James reprit son examen, sans se soucier de l'était où était sa robe, toute couverte de poussière et autres saletés que Sirius jugea sage de ne pas se demander ce que c'était, et il finit par mettre la main sur le bon mécanisme.

«Merci pour ton aide. Ca pourrai nous être utile un jour.»

«Ce fut un plaisir…» Même s'il ne pensait pas avoir fait grand-chose que s'être appuyé sur ce pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

«Cool. Tu acceptes donc de m'aider à trouver les autres.»

Ce n'était pas une question et James n'attendit pas qu'il accepte ou refuse mais s'était déjà engagé dans le passage pour savoir où il menait. Au point où il en était, Sirius n'avait plus rien à perdre.

«Dit, quand tu dis 'les autres', tu veux dire 'tout les passages de Poudlard'?»

«Bah évidemment.»

C'était officiel, James était complètement cinglé, jeté, débile, ses parents avaient du le bercer trop près du mur quand il était petit. Il était probablement impossible de tous les connaître, et encore moins tous les trouver en à peine sept ans. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.

A la fin de la journée, ils en avaient trouvé cinq: deux partaient du deuxième étage vers le troisième et cinquième, un autre se trouvait derrière une tapisserie représentant un troll des cavernes faisaient des moulinets inquiétants avec sa lourde massue et menait à l'aile est, et les deux derniers étaient en fait une espèce de labyrinthe dont la sortie de l'un correspondait à l'entrée de l'autre, et dans lequel les enfants errèrent assez longtemps pour que l'heure du dîner soit arrivée quand ils en sortirent.

Sirius avait prit le soin d'écrire leurs trouvailles sur un morceau de parchemin (le dos de son emploi du temps, n'ayant que ça sous la main) qu'il planqua au fin fond de sa valise puis alla se coucher.

Il discuta avec James pendant quelques minutes, mais un commentaire désobligeant d'un de ses camarades de chambrée leur signifiant qu'il voulait bien dormir car il avait cours le lendemain en des termes qui n'auraient jamais du sortir de la bouche d'un jeune élève de première année, ils se turent et rejoignirent bientôt le pays des rêves.

**A suivre**


End file.
